Even a Little Means a Lot
by Laciekat16
Summary: Mary Alice Brandon has been locked up in an asylum since she was seven. She just got out and ever since has been seeing her soulmate. Jasper Hale keeps seeing this face that belongs to him. What happens when they meet in Forks at high school? R&R Please!
1. Meet Mary Alice

APOV

Darkness surrounded me as I ran down the forest path. I came to a graceful dead halt. The bright light up ahead was slowly fading. The wind blew and then the light was gone. Just like a candle blown out. Snap! I turned slowly to face this handsome stranger that I couldn't ever see except in my dreams.

I bolted up in bed. It was just another dream. I never even meet the stranger yet I knew I was his and he was mine. That we belonged together no matter what. Seeing my soulmate was amazing bliss, yet only seeing his face. One thing I always remember, that sends shivers of pleasure down my spine. His eyes. Butterscotch and a river of gold flowing behind his dark past. I looked at my alarm clock and saw six in the morning. Time for my first day at high school.

I had never been to a regular high school, considering I have been in an asylum since my first vision when I was seven. But that was ten years ago. I am now seventeen at a whopping ninety-seven pounds and at the hight of four feet eleven and three quarter inches. I have black hair that spikes out in a stylish kind of way. My light crystal blue eyes, flashing green every time I get a vision. I rolled out of bed and danced in to my closet. I picked out my dark skinny jeans, a blue Gucci blouse and a gray cardigan. I added black ballet flats to compliment the rest of the outfit.

"Mary Alice Brandon. Get down here now." yelled my father. I quickly grabbed my school bags and made a mad dash down stairs. I skidded to a stop around the corner and walked to face my father.

"Mary, I want you to drive your sister to school for this year. If you don't it's back in the asylum for good." he threatened.

"Yes sir." I said. One thing I was sure of was that my father hated me. He was raised a good christian man and very faithful. He liked me until I was seven. He said that only good christian people could please the lord. The he must have done something wrong to displease god to have him curse his family with this demon spawn. I walked back up stairs.

"Cynthia, get up we're going to be late." I said shaking her shoulders. She rolled out of bed and walked into her closet door. Then into her closet. I left her alone to get dressed. Ten minutes later we were speeding down the road at one hundred miles per hour. Cynthia was holding on for dear life with and expression on her face the clearly said help I am riding with a maniac. I slammed on the brakes and listened to my baby screech to a stop. I parked next to a silver Volvo and got out. Cynthia got out, shaking and trembling. Next to us five people got out of the Volvo. Three brunettes and two blondes. The blonde boy had the same floppy hair as the stranger in my dream. The five all looked over with gold eyes. Gold eyes! They then turned and walked away. I looked around. No one else was around. I ran up behind my stranger.

"You've kept me waiting" I said. My stranger turned around. I gasped.


	2. My perfect little stranger

JPOV "Yo Jasper. Jazz. Oh Jazzie- Pooh!" someone said. I snapped back to earth. I was thinking of this girl I keep seeing. She was absolutely beautiful. Small and pixie like with hair that was ink black. She was beautiful and I could not get her off my mind.

"Dude we know." Edward said. I forgot he could read minds. "Jasper come on we have to leave for school" . I shrugged and walked to his Volvo and got in next to Rosalie. The drive to school was as long as ever. I still couldn't stop thinking of her. I didn't even know her name yet still she had stolen my heart. We all heard a screech and saw the yellow Porsche to go with it. Two people got out. One had long brown hair with violet eyes. I turned with the others and walked to the school. I could only hear one set of foot steps.

"You've kept me waiting." said a high soprano voice. I spun around and saw the girl I had been thinking about.

"Sorry ma'am" I said as I ducked my head letting my southern drawl slip at the end. She blushed. looking down at her feet I could feel the giddiness rolling off her in waves. "I'm Jasper ma'am." I said as I ducked my head again. She giggled like a little school girl.

"Alice" she sighed. We all heard the bell ring. Alice darted around my family faster than Edward ever could and danced into the school. I knew I was showing a new girl my age around the school. The fact that I was forced to though. I walked in to the office.

"Ah. Mr. Hale you are just in time to show Mary here around." Mrs. Cope said dreamily. I looked at the same girl from the parking lot. A small smile crept past her lips tugging at the corners of her mouth. Her small perfect mouth just begging me to taste her. "Alice." I said politely gesturing towards the door. She walked a head a step the stopped and waited for me. I drifted next to her, stealing glances at her sweet face hoping to catch her eye but it seems she had been sleeping with her eyes open. Her focus was off into space, her green eyes slowly dilating. I wondered.


	3. Bye bye Daddio

APOV

"Alice" he said gesturing to the door. I could squeal. I kept it under control and walk out. I then stopped and waited for him. Jasper. It was nice to have a name to place with the face from my dreams. I stared off into space my vision turning green.

_"Alice. Please go. You can't be here. Not now." Jasper said he's eyes going black. I walked past him hearing his sigh in relief. I ran forward and his face was horror. I jumped on the back of an elk._

_ "See," I said, "We're not as different than you think. The last bit of blood pouring out of the elks neck. I dragged my index finger through the pool savoring the last bit of blood on my tongue. The blood tasted good but I wanted Jasper's flavor to linger on my lips. I slowly opened my eyes to see me standing alone. A chuckle rung quietly behind me. I pivoted._

_ "You would." Jasper laughed. I felt confused. Jasper's cold hands cradled my face._

_ "I don't know how," he said quietly, " but you are a part of me before I knew you." I smiled. His lips gently touching mine. I felt my hands wrap around his neck, our lips moving in perfect synchronization. His tongue tracing my lower lip........... _

"Alice. Alice." a voice said. I blinked back into reality. Jasper stood next to me, his arms out to catch me. I literally could have fainted right there in his arms.

I walked to history with a blonde kid with spiky hair. His name was Mike and he would not stop talking. His hair was so crusty I could scrap out enough to keep his hair spiked and spike every other boys' hair in this school.

"Isn't that the truth." a bronze haired boy behind me said. "I'm..."

"Edward," I finished in a whisper "and this is you wife Tanya. Trust me I know. I saw I would be great friends with your family. They both looked astounded. After I walked to musicto sit next to Jasper. A blonde with the same gold eyes sat on my other side.

"Alice, this is....." Jasper started.

"Rosalie," I said, "your sister. I know who is who in your family. I think actually that I live right next to you."

"Well It is nice to meet you........." Rosalie began.

"Alice. We are going to be great friends. I mean I love your top. Let me guess ummm, Aeropostale?" I guessed. She nodded.

"Oh my gosh are those original vera wang ballet flats?" Rosalie shrieked. It was my turn to nod.

"Yep I don't do fakes. I mean there isn't much else you can do when your locked up like I was." I shuddered remembering the harsh memories from the asylum. Jasper and Rosalie looked at me.

"L.... Locked up? What do you mean? You ...... and ......locked....." Rosalie stammered.

"Yes I was always in the dark cell of a mental asylum. I can see the future and my family thinks I'm crazy. I whispered. Jasper looked in horror. Rosalie looked shocked. I sighed.

"Thats how I knew your names and saw Jasper for the first time. Sometimes I'm awake, other times I'm asleep. It was weird at first because I was only seven but now I'm use to it." I said casually. The bell rung and I turned to face forward. School was slow the rest of the day. I couldn't wait to get home so that I could go hunting. I started bouncing in my seat.

I screeched to a stop and jumped quickly from my car. Cynthia got out slowly shaking slightly. I bolted up stairs and changed into some lighter blue jeans and a long sleeved low cut shirt. I grabbed my slip on sneakers.

"Mom I'm going to go for a walk in the woods. I'll be back before six. Promise." I called over my shoulder. I darted out the door before my mother could answer. I already new the answer. I walked to the part of the forest where I saw everything happen. I heard a guitar.

"Jasper is that you?

"Alice? What are you doing here?" Jasper looked up. I plopped down next to him. I sighed.

"Same as you. Or do you prefer to be alone?" I asked. He huffed in frustration, his eyes looking forward.

"Alice. Please go. You can't be here. Not now." Jasper said he's eyes going black. I walked past him hearing his sigh in relief. I ran forward and his face was horror. I jumped on the back of an elk.

"See," I said, "We're not as different than you think. The last bit of blood pouring out of the elks neck. I dragged my index finger through the pool savoring the last bit of blood on my tongue. The blood tasted good but I wanted Jasper's flavor to linger on my lips. I slowly opened my eyes to see me standing alone. A chuckle rung quietly behind me. I pivoted.

"You would." Jasper laughed. I felt confused. Jasper's cold hands cradled my face.

"I don't know how," he said quietly, " but you are a part of me before I knew you." I smiled. His lips gently touching mine. I felt my hands wrap around his neck, our lips moving in perfect synchronization. His tongue tracing my lower lip...........

We laid perfectly still in the tall grass of a meadow. His arms around my waist. My head laying on his shoulder. It was a warm night tonight, but I felt perfectly welcome in the cold circle of his arms.

"So what should I wear when your family comes to dinner at my house?" I asked breaking the silence. He turned his head and looked at me with a confused expression. I tapped the side of my head indicating my ability to see the future. Jasper's face softened.

"I don't know. You look beautiful in anything." He confessed truthfully. I smiled and kissed the corner of his mouth. My watch beeped. It was five thirty, time to go.

"Alice what's wrong? Jasper asked, a hint of worry in his voice. I got up. He moved with my keeping his arms around me.

"Jazz, I have to go help my mother with the big dinner tonight." I said simply. He nodded when he understood. I kissed his cheek and turned to leave but his hand still held on tight to mine.

"Not yet. Please don't go." He asked sadly. I felt guilty. Turning I threw my arms around his neck and gently pressed my lips to his.

"I have to. You'll see me when your family comes over." I whisper in his ear. He gently crushed me to his chest and then put me down on the ground. I turned a ran stopping halfway to turn back and blow him a kiss. He smiled. Jasper the one who now held my heart. My Jasper. I smiled to myself.

"Mom, I'm home." I called as I opened the front door.

"Go up stairs and get changed the Cullens will be here in just a few minutes." she yelled back. I dashed up stairs and ran into my closet. I found my special dress. I slipped it on. It was a small smokey black spaghetti strap, the skirt part was layers with white net then the black silk. I place on the black short sleeved velvet jacket. I pulled on my black ballet flats and styled my hair to lay flat and smooth on my head with the ends curling out.

"Ah Dr. Cullen. Welcome." my father greeted. I squeaked and flew out of my bedroom.

"Jazzie! Jazzie, Jazzie Jazzie!" I squealed. I bolted down stairs and rocketed into his arms. He laughed.

"Hello, Darlin'" he chuckled, his arms snaking around my waste. Cynthia stared in awe and jealousy. I smiled smugly. Jasper laughed again.

"I am sorry about my daughters behavior." my father said. Dr. Cullen laughed.

"Why should you? Our children are in love. When Jasper came home and I said we were coming here he squealed just as loud as little Alice here and please call me Carlisle." Carlisle chuckled.

I laughed this time a strange thing I hadn't done in years. It came out soft and musical. Soprano high. It twinkled just like my personality. I laughed harder. Then I stopped. Like it was automatic. I froze and I felt Jasper freeze too. My vision was green again.

_"Ah. Now, now Mary. That is no way to treat me. Not when I am going to take care of you. You'll like this asylum. Your father picked it out special." A blonde vampire said. His red eyes disturbed me. I started crying. _

_ "There, there. I won't hurt you yet. Now remember you can call me James." he said._

_ You will not hurt me or I will hurt you." I spit through my teeth. James laughed._

_ "You couldn't hurt me" he seethed. _

_ "No but I can." said a voice. I saw the floppy blonde hair. Jasper's blonde hair. I felt pure bliss and th......_

"Alice, Allie? Honey?" Jasper called from a distance, yet I could still fell his cold arms around me.

"NOOOOO!!!!!!" I screamed, " No please." I cried. Jasper pulled me to his chest. I cried harder.

"Mary stop your absurd behavior this instant." my father yelled. I started sobbing. I tried to control myself yet I could not get the tears to stop. Jasper tried to comfort me, by rocking my and kissing my hair. Then all of a sudden I felt calm. I slowly stopped crying and was able to talk and see clearly.

"Alice, what happened? You just blacked out and then started crying." Jazz asked. I tapped my head shakily.

"He's coming for me. He is going to take me away." I whispered, tears welling up again.

"Who, baby? Who is going to take you away." Jasper asked.

"Oh, come off it, Mary. You can not see the future. You never have and you never will." my father shouted.

"Well he's coming because of you. You will not send me back to any asylum." I snapped.

"Well I wouldn't have to if you weren't so damn crazy. You should be more like your perfect sister." He said firmly.

"Well I'm not perfect. No one is. Not Cynthia, not mom. Not even you. Your not even scared that you think I'm possessed. Nope, that is just a lie to cover up th fact that you are scared of me and what I can do. Admit it you and I both know I _**can**_ see the future." I yelled.

"You can not see the future Mary Alice Brandon. Now stop screaming and take your medication." He yelled back, flipping my bottle of prescribed pills to me. I caught them reflectively and tossed them over my shoulder.

"If I am crazy the only thing making me crazy is you or these pills. I will not take any medication I don't need and frankly I would like to see you take pills that contains ninety nine point nine percent of human blood, that wasn't even willingly donated. I hate the pills and I hate you." I said venomously.

"The feeling is mutual," my father began, "Now Carlisle my apologies about my daughter's behavior. Now if you would like to eat we can proceed to the dinning room." He said with a disgusted tone. I took Jasper's hand and started walking with him to the dinner table.

"Hold it, Mary. You will be upstairs packing to go to the asylum." my father said bitterly.

Carlisle interrupted. " Thank you for inviting us for dinner Kaitlynn and I feel terrible but I see that you have a family situation to take care of. Frankly I am appalled at your husband's behavior. No one should play favorites and treat their children like this. I am so very sorry."

"Well, very well. We will see you at church." My father said stiffly.

"My family isn't the church going type." Carlisle answered in a friendly tone. His head hanging apologetically.

"Well then We won't see you. We do not ever socialize with non church goers." dad said, disgusted again.

"You know Elijah. I am sick of not having friends because of your pushy and obnoxious attitude. If you can not like anybody because they are different than you can leave." my mother said.

"How will you survive with this house's price. Huh?" my father snapped. I felt happy that my mother was standing up for me.

"I am a very successful lawyer. I bought this house. I pay for the girls' credit cards and I payed for yours. Now I am sick of you treating others like dirt because they are different and frankly Alice has a point. Out. Now and I will call you when I need you to finalize the divorce." She snapped. Go mom, was all I could think of.

"Carlisle, Esme. I am very sorry. You are welcome to stay if you like and you and your family are welcome anytime. I see we are going to have a hard time separating Alice and Jasper now." She laughed. The door slammed and a rusty chevy pick up revved to life. My father was gone. My life was perfect.


	4. Marry me?

JPOV

I sat on the couch at Alice's house with her on my lap. My fingers playing with her left hand, her right drawing, tracing and doodling on my arm. Softly dragging her index finger up my arm tracing my shoulder and softly combing through my hair. My free hand rubbed circles on her back.

"Jazz?," she said softly, " I'm sorry you need to see what happened earlier." She hung her head. I laughed. I pulled her head back up with my finger.

"Darlin, that's not your fault. I'm glad I was here because you needed me and I don't want to leave you Alice. I love you." I confessed. She smiled her beautiful smile and pressed her lips to mine. I heard Emmett enter and wolf whistle.

"Go Jazzie- pooh. Whoo hoo he made it to first base. My little brother is growing up. I think I'm gonna cry." he sniffled fakely. Alice got up and walked up to face him. She looked like a small porcelain doll next to him, yet the murderous stare she was giving him was scaring me.

"You have until the count of three, to get your ass out of our business before I go crazy with make up." she threatened. Emmett turned whiter than normal and nearly ran for dear life. I laughed and got up to wrap my arms around my little pixie. When I got there she wasn't.

"Gotcha." whispered a voice in my ear. Alice had somehow managed to perch on my back. She kissed my neck.

"You truly are one terrifying little monster. I have no idea how you got up there with out me knowing." I said confused.

"You will never know now. I love you too much to tell you." she whispered. She jumped of my back and took my hand. Emmett walk up next to her and went to place his arm on her head. I growled.

"Yesh, Jasper. Chill. I wasn't going to do anything. Sorry, Alice." he said carefully.

"Don't worry I still love you, you overprotective fool." Alice giggled. I had to laugh with her yet I couldn't help myself. I felt protective because she's human, but then again she wasn't like normal humans.

"Jasper, time to go." Carlisle begged. I sighed. I didn't want to go. I wanted to stay here with Alice.

"Jasper, you can come willingly or I will personally pick you up and drag you out." Emmett threatened. I chuckled.

"If you could catch me." I challenged. I kissed Alice goodbye and ran out of the house. Emmett chasing after me. I felt a breeze and with in seconds I saw a flash of black and white.

Emmett gasped "What the......" We all heard peals of laughter coming out of nowhere and then they were right next to my ear. I felt a weight lifted off my back. Rose ran past with a small duffle bag on her shoulder giggling like a little school girl. Tanya hanging back to what seemed like an escape from Rose.

"Um Tanya..? Why are you running?" I asked confused. Tanya turned and looked at me.

"If your girlfriend gives me a makeover and I survive. I will personally hurt you." she hissed. I didn't completely understand. I looked confused.

"Rose, what is going on?" I asked again.

"We're having a sleepover," Someone sang softly in my ear, " and I am going to get Emmett real good and then I'm gonna get you. Even if you try and talk me out of it." I gulped and closed my eyes trying to picture who would even try to give me a make over. Lips pressed softly to mine.

"Alice, you wouldn't, would you?" I stammered as I backed away. She nodded and smirked.

"Watch me." she hissed. I bolted in a dead sprint, jumping three stairs at a time to my room to coward under my newly purchased bed I bought for me and Alice. Thirty minutes later.

"Jasper, come here. Alice made me come get you. Please dude come out it will be over soon." Emmett said scared.

"Jazzie if you don't come out I'm gonna cry." Alice said sadly. I peaked out and saw Alice all small and perfect and then Rosalie in a satin dress or at least I thought it was Rosalie. I crawled out and got a better look. Emmett stood next to me wearing a silver dress and make up. I laughed out loud and Alice pouted. I stopped and scooped her up in my arms.

"I wish to have a make over please oh high stylist of all." I praised. Alice giggled, I grinned.

"Follow me." she said as she flipped out of my arms. Grabbing my hand she tugged me into a bathroom, pushing me down into a chair. She gently pulled a brush through my wild mess of hair. I closed my eyes and breathed in and out. Alice smell wonderfully yet, not edible. I sighed in relief. Alice now slowly guided a makeup brush across my face.

"Okay you can look." she said when she was done. I opened my eyes and faced the mirror to see me. No dorky outfit, no bright makeup but, me. I couldn't even see any makeup. It was all natural. I looked at the brushes she used on me and there where only little specks left on the brushes. Keeping me on the chair she climbed on, so she sat straddling my hips. Her lips gentle on mine, her hands around my neck and in my hair. Mine went straight to her hips, my fingers playing with the bow tied around her waist. our kiss growing deeper. She broke away and moved to rest her head on my shoulder.

"We should probably go down stair, but I need to change into my pjs." She said regretfully. I nodded. and picked her up. I ran to my room were her bag had been precariously placed on our bed.

"Your, kinda....uh.... sleeping in here....ah.... with me, If you don't mind." I stammered quickly.

"Of course. Rose told me. I actually requested it. I hope you don't mind." She exclaimed shyly. I caught her in my arms and kissed her gently on the lips.

"Does that answer your questions?" I asked. She giggled and grabbed flannel pants and a cotton long sleeve shirt and darted back to the bathroom.

"Race you." she challenged from the door. We raced down stairs and ran smack into Edward. Literally. Well I did, Alice darted around him just in time.

"Jasper, dude I know your excited to have Alice here, but seriously. You don't need to charge down the stairs like that." he complained. I mumbled my apologies and moved around him. Alice waited for me at the bottom.

"Hey, thats not fair," Emmett whined " Why did you put makeup on me and not Jasper.

"I did," Alice stated, " You just can't see it. I chose to make you look ridiculous, just for the fun of it." Everyone but Emmett laughed. He growled.

"Awwww Emmett please don't be mad. You don't look ridiculous. You look very nice." Alice said starting to cry, her big blue eye gong wide with sadness. I thought she was just adorable. Her lower lip trembling slightly, tears rolling down her cheek. Emmett sighed.

"Well I do have to say myself. I do make it work in this dress." Emmett said strutting a pose, making Alice smile.

"Awe, I'm sorry Pix. I didn't mean it I swear. I just not the dress wearing type. I'm a guy." He tried to explain.

"Thank you captain obvious. I know your not the dress wearing type. Why do think I put you in one." Alice nearly shouted. I grabbed Alice and ran out side. She got this glint in her eyes and ran towards me. I understood she wanted to play chase yet I wanted to chase her.

"Catch me first." she whispered in my ear. I turned and saw her at the edge of the forest. I ran after her and caught her by the waist. I twisted so that I would hit the ground. She landed on top of me. I moved a spike that was astray. I kissed her gently, adoringly, passionately. Then hungrily, wanting and seeking. She pushed me down on the soft floor of the meadow we had run to. She straddled me and rubbed her hands up and down my shirt before slowly and deliberately unbuttoning it and pushing it off my shoulders.

"Alice wait. I was raised a southern gentleman and thats how I'm gonna act. I ain't gonna make love to you until we are married." I said firmly.

"Then marry me." she proposed passionately. I don't know what this girl was getting me into.


	5. Alice Whitlock and her sisters baby?

ONE YEAR LATER................

APOV

"Alice wake up." Rosalie said shaking my shoulders. I open my eyes slowly and sat up, rubbing my eyes. Rose nudged me in the ribs. I groaned and flopped down on my pillows.

"Get up sleepy head. You don't want to miss your own wedding do you?" she asked. I jumped out of bed and made a mad dash for my closet. I only kept my outfit for today and my dress. I slipped on my sun dress and grabbed a couple granola bars.

"Rose Come on." I shouted. I jumped in my porsche and started the engine. Rose jumped in next to me. I slammed the accelerator, flooring it. We reached to Cullen's house in minutes. I dashed upstairs and dragged Rosalie with me.

"Alice sit down so Esme and I can help do your make up and everything." She laughed. I sat down and tried to breath. I slipped in and out of sleep as Rose and Esme gently did my hair and makeup and finally slipped me into the silky white dress. Esme placed the veil in my hair and I was perfect.

"Alice are you ready?" Carlisle asked as he poked his head in the door. I nodded and walked over.

"Thank you Carlisle. You really do feel like a father to me." I whispered and kissed his cheek. He smiled and gave me a hug.

"Anything for the girl who brought my son to life." he said gratefully. He was right. Jasper and I had been together for a year. We were soul mates and no denying it. He had saved me from James and Victoria. He had been with me and Edward when Tanya died. He never left my side and new what made me mad and what made me happy. He knew exactly what calmed me down when he couldn't. I knew how to calm him and make him forget everything that was making him upset or frustrated. Carlisle was my father now really. He had agreed to walk me down the aisle since my biological father was absolutely insane.

The music started and Carlisle and I started our decent down the stairs. I took a deep breath. Carlisle smiled down at me. A reminder. I just grinned. I saw Jasper smile at me. I held on tight to Carlisle to keep my self from dashing head long down the aisle. When we reached to end, Carlisle placed my hand in Jasper's I felt at home in the coolness of his skin.

Our vows were simple with the exception of trading "till death do us part" to "as long as you both shall live". Jasper breathed when he said "I do" and smiled to himself for the effort he put in not to kill the priest. The priest turned to me.

"I do." I said confidently. The priest declared us husband and wife. Jasper cradled my face and pressed his lips to mine and pulled me off the ground. I felt like the happiest woman alive. The wedding flowed to the reception. Jasper manly swallowed his portion of cake. I watched in disbelief. The music started again and Jasper pulled me on the dance floor and wrapped his arm around me. After the first song Emmett came up (in a tux.)

"It's my turn to dance with my little sister." Emmett grinned. I always was his little sister. I just remember the first time he said that.

(Flashback)

_ "Jasper! Help!" I screamed. James neared and crouched. I pressed against the wall in a dark ally. How stereotypical. James grabbed me by the arms. I whimpered. I tugged and eventually stopped because it hurt. He pulled harder. I yelped. I started crying and whaling. _

_ "Get your hand off my little sister you bastered." said a deadly voice. I opened my eyes just a little to see Emmett flaring his nostrils. Behind him Jasper and Edward ran up behind him. Emmett lunged at James and knocked him away from me. I hit my head against the wall as Victoria pounced on Jasper and Edward. Emmett finished on James and ran to my side._

_ "Alice. Please be alive. Come on Pix. You've gotta make it. Please Alice. NO! No, no,no. Please Alice, please." he pleaded._

_ "Emmett," I croaked. "Help me. My head hurts. It really hurts." I gingerly raised my hand to my throbbing temple. A huge cold hand trapped it and then rested on the pain, numbing it a little._

_ "Alice. Calm down. I'm right here. Shh. I'm right here." he whispered. I slowly stopped crying. I was still whimpering. Emmett held me on his lap in a brotherly sort of way. I felt happy here but I still wanted Jasper._

_ "Emmett where is Jasper? I want him." I shivered. Emmett shrugged out of is oversized jacked and wrapped it around my small frame._

_ "Jasper" I called._

_ "I'm right here Darlin." Jasper said as he wrapped his arms around me. I smiled and snuggled closer to him. (End of Flashback)_

After hours of dancing I was finally back in Jaspers arms. I stayed here for as long as I could holding on for dear life. A fast song came on. Emmett, typical. Shakira's Hips Don't lie. I started shaking my hips to the rhythm. Jasper started staring hungrily. I watched him and shook a little more.

"Alice! Come it's time to go" Rose said as she tugged gently on my sleeve. I followed reluctantly. I bounce next to her just waiting to be back in Jasper's arms. I stepped into my black silk dress and ran back down stairs. Jasper grabbed my hand and shielded me from the rice that Emmett threw with uncanny precision. I laughed and blew kisses to my family. It was February. A month after I turned 18. Jasper and I wanted to get married as soon as possible. In March I would be going to school as Alice Cullen. I was happy.

We did a lot on our honeymoon. We went snorkeling or at least I did. We wandered the island and other things, which Jasper does quite well. I had the best time of my life. I couldn't help but grin. All of the time.

~Two Weeks Later~

"Alice, Wake up. We are here." Jasper whispered. We were home. I sat up and stretched. I walked up the porch steps. I grabbed Jaspers right hand in my left, so that he could feel the wedding band he had placed on my hand two weeks ago. I smiled and looked in to my angels face. We walked in to our home. Carlisle smiled a little. I wasn't pay any attention to anyone but Carlisle, not even Jasper.

"What happened? Who?" I barely whispered. Carlisle lowered his head. I looked in his eye.

"Your mother and sister. They were killed by your father. He murdered them and then disappeared." Carlisle said sadly. I started shaking, unable to hold my self up. Jasper caught me around the waist. I couldn't think of anything. I heard crying in the other room. I snapped my head up. Esme and Rose left the room headed towards the sound.

"Alice did you know Cynthia was pregnant?" Carlisle asked. I shook my head. I remember Cynthia was gaining weight but I was shocked. Esme came back with a baby in her arms. My niece, so small and perfect. I reached out and asked with my eyes if I could hold her. Esme passed her to me.

"She doesn't have a name yet. We thought you would like to name her." Esme said softly. I nodded fighting back the tears. My niece had violet eyes just like my sister had and my color hair. I smiled.

"Cynthia-Kaitlynn Alice Brandon," I whispered "thats her name." My niece grin a toothless grin and I lost it I started crying. I handed her back to Esme and bolted. I ran to mine and Jasper's room. I flopped on the bed and cried. I heard Jasper right behind me as I ran. He paused at the door and walked in. He laid down next to me and picked me, placing me on his chest. He stroked my hair and whispered in my ear. I buried my head in his neck. He sent calming waves my way. I started breathing again. I walked down stairs. I sat on the couch and leaned all of my weight into Jasper.

"Mary Alice Brandon. You get over here right now." a voice yelled from the door. My biological father. I stiffened. I placed a hand on Jasper to tell him to stay. I got up and walked o the door to stand next to Carlisle. Carlisle walked to stand in the other room ready to come to my aid if needed.

"Yes," I said stiffly " What do you want." I looked him straight in the eyes.

"Pack your things you're coming with me." My bio father said as he grabbed my arms. I struggled.

"Get your hands off of my wife." I heard Jasper snap. My father looked at him and laughed.

"What a school project. Who gave her away if she really is married." He snorted. Jasper tensed. I gave him my, I Want To Talk, look. he nodded.

"Well, if you must know I am married legally," I said as I freed my left hand and dangled it in front of his face, "and my father-in-law gave me away. I'm 18 and I am a legal adult. I can go anywhere I want and you can't stop me."

"No I didn't and you can't. Your insane and need mental attention. By the way who is this new father-in-law who walked you down the aisle?" my father said shocked. I tugged my right hand free and walked to Jasper.

"I am. I gave her away." Carlisle said as he entered to room. He remained calm. I smiled smugly.

"I am so very sorry. Alice asked if I would do it. I really don't want to upset Alice...." He said.

" and Alice is not mental," Jasper added flatly " and If you call my wife mental or insane ever again, it my be the last thing you ever do. My father looked outraged. I dialed 911 behind my back and held the speaker in my fathers direction. No one spoken on the other end. I heard breathing whispers on who it could be.

"Mary. I will kill you just as I killed your mother and sister. I swear. I, Elijah Brandon, absolutely swear to kill you." my father threatened.

"Thanks for saying your name. Now the cops know who killed Mom and Cynthia. I hope you under stand what you've done." I seethed. I heard little Cynthia crying. I sighed.

"Esme or Rose can one of you take care of her." I asked. Esme walked in with the baby in her arms and looked at my father.

"Alice she wants you. When ever Rose or I hold her she just cries harder." Esme said. I held open my arms and took little Cynthia supporting her head. There was the sound of a car screeching and a knock on the door. Behind my father was the chief of police. My father hadn't moved do to the fact I held a baby in my arms that looked a lot like me. I cooed the little infant in my arms and made little faces to get her to giggle. Everything was slowly calming down due to Jasper being a sucker for a calm environment.

"Elijah Brandon you are under arrest for the murder of Kaitlynn and Cynthia Brandon." The cop pulled my fathers hands behind his back and placed the handcuffs and tugged on his arms.

"Can I stay for two more minutes?" my father pleaded. The chief nodded. My father stepped towards me. His eyes shifted from me to little Cynthia and then Jasper and around in that order.

"I have a granddaughter?" my father barely whispered. I nodded. He looked at Jasper and then lunged at him.

"How dare you get my daughter pregnant. You fucking bastard. I will kill you and......"

"Dad. This is not my daughter. This is Cynthia's," I screamed " Now get off my husband." Little Cynthia started crying. I gently rocked her and sang softly in her ear. My dad paused and looked at me. The chief tugged on his arms and pulled him out of my life. For the first time in my life I didn't care about how anybody got my father as long as he was gone.


	6. Little worry cure

JPOV

I stared as Alice's father got dragged away. I felt happiness roll off her in waves the size of tsunamis. I couldn't help but smile. No one could. The atmosphere was just a happy environment, until Alice screamed. I looked over and saw little Cynthia latched on to her wrist. Blood poured out of her wrist and the baby licking up every drop. The baby was acting like a vampire.

"Alice give the baby to Esme. Please. Now. She is hurting you." I order. Alice looked at me and gave me a reassuring smile. I groaned in frustration. I tried to pry the baby off of her. Alice turned just in time to avoid me and let the monster continue feeding off of her. I finally grab Alice and gently pried the baby off of her. I looked at Carlisle and jerked my head at Alice's wrist. Carlisle scooped her up and ran to his office, but stopped at the bottom of the stairs.

"Carlisle take care of her wrist." I said. He turned and looked at me as Alice flipped out of his arms.

"Her wrist healed by itself. Within seconds too. I don't know how it happened." Carlisle answered. I looked at her wrist and saw nothing at all. No scar or anything. Alice giggled and looked at the baby in Esme's arms. Then she fainted. Emmett jumped up as Alice crashed to the floor. I raced over and grabbed Alice and carried her to our room and I set her on the bed. I held my breath until she finally stirred. She rolled over in bed so she faced me and then became still again. I turned to leave, when I heard her bolt up. I whipped around and raced to her side.

"Alice can you hear me. Alice look at me please." I begged. Nothing happened. She became a statue and didn't move. I felt scared and alone. My little pixie wasn't there with me. I looked in her face and saw her eyes turning green. That was something I had never figured out. Her expressions showing pain and anger. Sadness and guilt. I watched painfully as my wife went through her daydream. Then her face settled on one I could live with forever. Happiness. I closed my eyes.

"Jazzie? Why am I in bed?" Alice said confused. I opened my eyes to see her blue ones. I smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Jasper Whitlock answer me right now." she stormed. I shook my head. She was and felt angry. I laughed.

"You are so darn cute when you're mad." I confessed. She glared are me and stuck out her tongue.

"Keep it up and I'll be freaking adorable." she threatened. She jumped out of bed and grabbed me by the shirt, throwing me on the bed, until she was on top of me straddling my stomach. She lowered her face so it was inches from mine. I looked deep in her eyes. Her hands traveled up and down my shirt, inching it up little by little. My breath staggered.

"Alice what are you doing?" I panted, looking at her. She smiled mischievously at me and lowered her face closer.

"If you won't tell me then I'll just have to bribe it out of you. Then if that doesn't work then you get punished." she whispered sedusively. I gulped and started to feel my pants tighten. I felt a little throbbing of my cock.

"Dammit Alice. Your trying to kill me. You know I can't resist ya. Darlin no not now." I said letting my southern drawl slip out at the end.

"Not now what? Your momma never taught you your manners did she. Looks like I'm gonna have to," she said simply. "Do you want me to teach you your manners? Do you want me to teach you your manners Jasper? Answer me baby." I tightened even more, so much it was excruciating. I yowled and flipped over so she was under me. She cocked and eyebrow and looked at me mischievously. Dare devil pixie.

"Alice. Please. Either stop teasin me or just fuck me senseless." I panted in her ear. I looked at her pleading. She smiled and slowly, maybe a little too slowly, unbuttoned my shirt. I finished the job by ripping it of me back. Alice looking a little hurt and pouted. I captured her lips and sucked gently on her full bottom lip. Alice pushed back my face and pushed me so she was on top and unbuttoned me pants. Pushing down both my pants and boxers, letting the beast free from the clothed cage. I groaned as she grabbed my dick in her small hands. She traveled up and down making me harder. I groaned again.

"Jasper. Look at me." Alice said bringing me back to earth. I opened my eyes to see her holding me at the length and staring with a proud smile. I thought of what she was going to do just as I watched her slipped my cock in her mouth. She bobbed up and down and readjusted to fit all of me in her mouth and swallowed. I groaned and thrusted into her. The pattern, she bobbed, I thrusted, continued until I exploded in her mouth. I watched again but this time as she liked up every last drop. I looked pleadingly into her eyes. She nodded and thrusted her hips into my hands. I grinned and pressed my lips to hers and watched her as I ripped her clothes to shreds. Her face showed pain.

"You can buy new ones later, Darlin. Now that I have had my excellent blow job I want to feel your pussy close around my fingers. Darlin your gonna cum around my hand." I ordered. Alice nodded. I placed two fingers in and pulled out. In and out, again and again, over and over. I found her sweet spot and curled my fingers to meet her. She arched against my hand and screamed into the pillow. I moaned softly and pushed in three fingers.

"Jasper please I want you, no I need you. Please I need you in me." she pleaded. I knew that I would cum too soon, so I pulled my fingers out and rubbed my cock to make it hard and then....

"JAAZZZZZZ....... Oh god yes.. harder. Oh my god. Jazzie. Baby don't stop, please don't stop." she screamed in ecstasy. I growled playfully and kissed her breast savoring the sweetened flavor. I felt her walls close tightly around me, milking me of every last drop I had, just as Alice exploded on my dick. I rolled over so Alice collapsed on my chest when we were spent. Granted of my excitement of our playtime Alice fell asleep as soon as she collapsed. I picked her up and placed a blanket around her after a briefly of gawking at my wife's perfect body. She snuggled closer to my chest and sighed. I closed my eyes listening to the sounds my darling little pixie made in her sleep. I felt tired and gently nuzzled Allie's neck. I relaxed and got comfortable as everything went blank in my mind.

The next morning I opened my eyes and lifted my head ever so slightly and peeked at my sleeping wife. She was so peaceful and relaxed it came of of her in tsunamis and hey I wasn't complaining. I stretched out as carefully as possible, to not wake her up. After I settled back down I started thinking. I wanted so bad to be able to not want to drink her blood when she seduced me, but in order for that to happen I would have to condemn her to a life of eternity to earth. I never wanted that but I knew that if I was going to love her forever I would have to die when she did. But what would happen if she was changed. I just wondered what to do when a choice was to be made. I felt Alice stir in my arms and soon twist to kiss every part of my abdomen. I moaned again patiently waiting for her to be done, wondering if the blood lust would ever leave. Even if she didn't smell that appetizing


	7. I hope he changes his mind

APOV

I woke up curled up against Jasper's chest, his slow and steady breathing moving his perfectly muscled chest. I turned my head slightly to kiss each and every scar that cris-crossed his body. I heard him moan and lifted my head. I looked deeply into his butterscotch eyes.

"Good morning Darlin. How are we this mornin." he asked me sweetly. I smiled and placed my head against his granite neck.

"Perfect. I could get use to doing this every night. If you know what I mean. I felt some special last night and I think we better get dress because Emmett is about to walk in on us soooo." I whispered softly. Jasper scooped me up and dashed into our closet. I picked out my boy shorts and bra, added a white tank top. Then I put on my Gucci purple blouse and black skinny jeans. I placed my white button up sweater over it. Un buttoned. I turned to see Jasper in some plain faded blue jeans and a pale green button up shirt. I turned back around grabbed my favorite heels and sat down. I lifted my right shoe but felt something very cold and hard grab my foot. I looked up to see myself staring into Jasper's eyes. I blushed and looked down. He gently took the shoe from my hand and placed it on my foot. It reminded me of the time he proposed.

_(Flashback)_

_ I walked into the diner as he had stopped to fix the car. I walked over to the counter and ordered a small coffee. I sat down in a small booth in the back corner. The owners were friends of Carlisle's and now mine. I looked out the window to see Jasper struggling with the car, a perplexed look on his face. I sighed looked down at my coffee swinging my leg. Just as Jasper walked in the door, my right shoe flew over towards his head. The shoe missed him by a few inches and hit the opposite wall. He looked between me and the flying shoe and laughed. He retrieved my shoe and walked to where I was sitting in awe of were my shoe had landed._

_ " Well, well, well. My lady. You seem to have lost your shoe. There for I shall restore it to you." Jasper said in a very knightly way. I giggled and sighed as he got down on one knee and placed my shoe on my foot once again. He looked me in the eyes and took my hands._

_ "Alice. I have told you how much I love you but I have never show it," he said reaching into his pocket. " I love you as much I possibly can and want you forever. Mary Alice Brandon, would you be my bride?" I looked to the ring in his hand and to his face._

_ "Jasper I do truly love you and..." I started. " I want you to know I-I-I," I took a deep breath, " Yes. I will. I whispered. He started laughing and scooped me up swinging me in a circle. I wrapped my arms around his neck and crashed my lips to his._

I looked up and smiled, staring into Jasper's eyes. He looked confused and raised his eyebrow. I smiled again and twiddled with my engagement ring the rested behind my wedding band. Jasper looked down at the ring and laughed quietly for a moment.

"Are you remembering when I proposed?" he asked quietly. I nodded and looked down into his eyes. He looked sad and disappointed. I was getting very worried now and was curious about what he was feeling.

"Aw Darlin don't you worry about me kay? I'm just thinkin. I'm a monster. I can't do anything without hurting you and you love me so much I can't even begin to show it back. My past makes me what I am and you make me feel great. It- its just I don't know how you can even love a demon like me." he said. I couldn't believe what I was hearing.


	8. Worst mistake of my life

JPOV

_ "Aw Darlin don't you worry about me kay? I'm just thinkin. I'm a monster. I can't do anything without hurting you and you love me so much I can't even begin to show it back. My past makes me what I am and you make me feel great. It- its just I don't know how you can even love a demon like me." I said quietly_.

I guiltily stared at the floor. Alice got up and moved away from me. Just like she should. I was split in half. Half wanted Alice as far away as possible; the other half wanted her as close as she could be.

"How can you say that?" she whispered. I looked up and broke down as I watched each and every tear wash down her small face. If I could cry the room would have drowned in the combination of us crying.

"Alice answer me. How can you love me at all. I killed humans once. I look like a freak and-and you can't even look at me without crying, because of how hideous I look." I said backing up against the wall.

"How can you even think that. Jasper I keep crying when I look at you, thinking of the bastereds who did this to you. Jasper don't you love me? You- you are just acting crazy." she said. I looked at her and lowered my head.

"Alice. I'm sorry I just can't hurt you anymore. You need to stay away from me. I'm sorry, I'm really sorry." I said. I placed one last kiss on her trembling lips and pulled away after a few seconds. I ran out of the room, out of the house, out of Forks and away from the love of my life.

I ditched everything that reminded me of my former life. I did keep my ring as a promise to someday return when I had come to my senses. I had left my family, my hope and happiness and most of all I had left Alice. My personal little sunshine on the rainy days. I wandered around the world trying to avoid as much contact from anyone. I didn't stop eating animals. If I drank human blood It reminded me too much about Alice and if I drank animal blood it reminded me of the life I had given up on. I was a failure and I knew it.

I traveled in the loneliest places for the first few months and only came out at night. I didn't talk much to anyone, I didn't want to talk to people at all. In towns with people I keep to myself wallowing in self pity. Everyone thought their own thoughts about me I felt every feeling that they for to me. So pretty much as far as I am concerned I had made the worst mistake of my life.

FIVE YEARS LATER...............................

It had been five years since I left something. To tell you the truth I don't remember anything. I still had this ring on my finger and I don't know what it's meant for. So I was on my own except my only companion, Kaira. We had met a couple years ago and she fell for me and I think I'm falling for her. It's not true love. It's more of a best friend type of love. But it was love, the only love I had felt in years. We were traveling to Washington and for some reason I had this feeling of anticipation. The state was familiar and so was the town, Forks. When we reached the town lines we smelt vampires. I could feel a sense of familiarity, yet I couldn't relate to its unique pang of guilt. We got settled into our new house. The previous owner had died some five years ago. I looked up my house on the internet and found the names of the former owners. Kaitlynn Brandon. She had two daughters Cynthia, who had been killed with her and, Mary Alice who had been honeymooning with her husband when it happened. There was a family picture that I could see. When the picture came up I saw the mother Kaitlynn and the youngest daughter Cynthia but when I saw Mary Alice, it hit me. It was my Alice, my wife. Yet she wasn't my wife anymore I had abandoned her because of how human she was.

"Jasper are you okay? You're vibrating the house." I heard Kaira yell. I yelled back saying I was fine and turned back to the computer. I searched Carlisle and found he still lived right next to me. I switched off the computer and headed out. Kaira had gone hunting so I was alone. I knocked on the door to see Esme.

"Esme. I'm sorry I left. Its me Jasper. Esme, where is Alice I need to apologies and-and- Esme I was stupid, please where is Alice?" I begged. Esme looked at me wide eyed and felt very happy and surprised.

"Jasper," she said lovingly. "Alice isn't here right now. To tell you the truth I haven't seen or heard from her at all today. But she said for me to give you this letter so." She pushed a letter into my hands. I opened it up and began reading.

~_Jasper,_

_ If you are reading this, it means you have come back to Forks and you are standing in front of our home. It's has been a lonely five years and I miss you so very much. Right now I'm not at home and am with our family. You left the morning I was going to tell you I was pregnant. I had twin girls. They are so beautiful and full of life. I will be home soon. I just had to run to the store to get something for the girls lunch. I will see you soon and I love you. Still. If you do still love me that just wait then I will be home within the next few minutes. I promise._

_ With Lots of Love,_

_ Alice~_

"She went through a lot of pain to keep the twins. She just wanted a reminder of you. Those babies kicked her until her stomach was black, blue and purple. Worst of all, was when the girls ripped there way out of her. She did this to be closer to you and you left." I heard

I refolded the letter and pocketed it. I looked up see Esme look at me with sad eyes and a tortured expression. I sighed and felt a new wave of guilt wash over me. I had known I was missing something yet I didn't know it was this big.

"Esme I-I-I was stupid I knew I didn't have to leave her I was just trying to do what was best for Alice and I guess I got it wrong. I really mess up and I want to make it right." I stammered. We both turned when we heard a car turn in the driveway. I saw the rest of my family get out. Family was a bit of and understatement so everyone but Alice and the twins apparently. I saw Emmett glare at me and Edward snarl at me. Carlisle gave me a welcoming smile and Rosalie, well lets just say I think she was ready to rip my head off.

"Just say it guys" I mumbled.

"Dude you ruined her life." Emmett.

"Do you know what it was like looking in her head everyday, when she kept thinking of you and how much she loved you?" Edward.

"Son you made a bad choice. I know you were trying to protect her but you made her worse. She didn't laugh or smile once since you left." Carlisle. I turned to Rosalie taking a safe step back and waiting for her to start yelling.

"You ungrateful bastered. You ruined her life and she was being suicidal when she had the girls. They very much nearly killed her. When you left you took the happy, bubbly Alice with you and you left a wreak. She stayed up every night crying herself to sleep praying you would come back and she now she only smiles to the twins. You are so lucky Emmett is holding me back because I would rip your.."

"Don't Rose. I like it were it is. I know he did the stuff he did but please can you blame him." A new voice. I turned my attention to the sound and was a small pixie like vampire. Alice. I held myself where I was so I wouldn't get hurt.

"Girls come on," she called. "Arianna! Don't smack your sister." Two girls with honey blonde hair and blue/green eyes ran forward. Alice smiled to everyone and then everyone smiled back.

"Jasper? Where are you?"

"I'm over at the neighbors. Just come out of the woods they're fine. Kaira they're friendly, I know them." I said reassuringly. I saw Kaira come out of the woods. She held back seeing Rose glaring at me. Tentatively Kaira came forward. She rushed up and flung her arms around my neck and pressed her lips to mine. I pushed against her and stepped back. She was hurt but not as much as the paining expression on Alice's face. I saw her lift her left hand to see the wedding band still there. I lifted my left to show her mine. She then smiled.

"Jasper. Don't you love me?" Kaira said sweetly. I looked at her apologetically and shook my head. She looked at me but I was too busy looking at Alice in the kitchen. I watched the girls jump around and then bounce in their sets when Alice told them to sit.

"You love her," Kaira said as she grabbed my shirt. "You are such a damn fucking idiot. How can you love that shrank? She is the size of an eight year old and you love her?" I pried her hands off of me.

"Yes, I love her. I had lost my memory when I met you. I had forgotten everything I had when I was here. You see, this is my home and my family and I need them, just like I needed you these last few years. But when I left Alice but I never divorced her. I never wanted to." I said but Kaira had disappeared. I looked around until I saw her fighting Alice. The wall vibrated as Alice got thrown against the wall and Kaira crouched to spring at my daughters. I dashed into the kitchen and grabbed at Kaira. As my hand came in contact with her shirt, I flung her out the sliding glass door.

"You keep your hands off my wife and daughters. I seethed.


	9. Now Forever Mine

_"Alice. I'm sorry I just can't hurt you anymore. You need to stay away from me. I'm sorry, I'm really sorry." he said and turned and left._

Those were his last words to me. I had stayed with the Cullens when he left because of how pregnant I was with the twins and then even after I stayed. They were the only family I had left. I never smiled any more except to the girls and then that was rare. Mine and Jasper's daughters. Arianna Marie and Destiny Maye. I loved my little girls, I just wish Jasper would come home.

I walked down stairs because the girls were gonna ask for some lunch and start whining when I didn't know. I would just take them to Subway.

"Mama! We're hungry." the said together." I sighed and picked up my keys. I nodded my head to my Porsche. They ran ahead, a spiting image of the way I use to be. Just before I got in I checked the future.

_ A blonde walked to the door reminiscing in the familiarity of the house and chuckled. He knocked on the door and smiled an apology when Esme opened the door._

Jasper was home. I ran back inside a scribbled a quick note and yelled for Esme to give it to Jasper when he asked for me.

"Oh and tell him you haven't seen me all day kay?" I yelled back. She nodded and I got into my porsche. The girls bounce in their car seats. I made it to subway in the nick of timeand somehow got the girls order just in time, before they started melting down.

"Cute kids you got there." said one of the workers cleaning of the table to our left. She turned fully.

"Dad working? she asked. I shook my head.

"No he left and I've been raising twins. Their dad took off before I could tell him I was pregnant." I said easily.

"Druggie?"

"No. He just needed to find himself. We got married after I turned eighteen, we were kinda young and didn't know what we had gotten ourselves into." I said softly shuddering slightly at the memory.

"Oh. I'm sorry." I looked at my watch. "Come on girls time to go home." I said gesturing to the door. I grabbed what was left of their sandwiches and herded them to the car. I drove as the girls started to play. I saw what Rose was going to yell, so when I got out I heard Rose and covered the girls ears. Then Rose really started up.

"You ungrateful bastered. You ruined her life and she was being suicidal when she had the girls. They very much nearly killed her. When you left you took the happy, bubbly Alice with you and you left a wreak. She stayed up every night crying herself to sleep, praying you would come back and she now she only smiles to the twins. You are so lucky Emmett is holding me back because I would rip your.."

"Don't Rose. I like it were it is. I know he did the stuff he did but please can you blame him," I said. I let go to the girls and walked forward. "Girls come on. Arianna don't smack your sister." I rolled my eyes and smiled at everyone.

"Jasper? Where are you?" called a new voice. A vampire appeared at the edge of the forest. Jasper ushered her out and near him. I watched in sadness as she flung her arms around his neck and kissed him. I caught his eyes and lifted my left hand to show him the wedding band I hadn't removed from my hand. I smiled as he did the same. I turned my back ignoring the yelling and nearly pushed the girls into the kitchen. They bounced around until I snapped.

"Sit down. Please." I sighed. I turned around and then went crashing into the wall. I flipped to my feet just as Jasper came in to the kitchen throwing his friend out through the glass door.

"Keep your hands off my wife and daughters." he growled. I smiled at what he said, as she got up and disappeared. Jasper stood up and looked at us. Arianna started squealing and bouncing up and down. Destiny watched quietly playing with her hair. I pushed them forward and then they squealed.

"Daddy!" They screamed and ran to hug him. Jasper looked like he was crying. He smiled just like I remember, yet it was pretty fuzzy. I grinned and pried the girls off so that I could hug him. I pressed my lips to his and laughed as we broke apart. His gold eyes never leaving mine. Destiny hugged him around the middle as Arianna jumped on his back. I was as happy as I could get. The five words I could think of was, we were a family, finally.

~2 Days Later~

Jasper had settled into his life of being a father quite well and the girls absolutely loved him. I loved him also. We had picked up were we had left off yet he spent hours looking at the scrapbooks I had made of the girls. He was trying and it was as much as I could ask. I smiled to myself.

"Somebody looks like they need a break." a voice said in my ear. The scent of lemon, strawberries and ocean breeze wafted around me. I turned around and saw Jasper's face very close to mine. I rested my head on his chest and wrapped my arms around his middle. I pulled him into our room.

"Jazzie. Why did you leave?" I asked. He looked into my eyes and cupped my cheek stroking it with him thumb. I closed my eyes and breathed slowly.

"Alice. I left because I didn't want to hurt you. Physically at least. I was hoping for you to move on emotionally, but we both know that was never going to stop. I tried to hard and ended up forgetting you. However that was ever possible. But Alice, I just could figure out how you could have loved me at all. With the way I acted, the way I look. How?" he whispered. I smiled.

"Because it is how you look and act that made me fall in love with you. Jazz, I love you for you. I love the way you look. The way you act and acted. If you drank human blood you're trying now to change that. Besides I think your scars are pretty sexy." I whispered.

"You would. I love you Darlin." he said as he pressed his lips to mine. We broke apart and I smiled.

"and I love you Jasper Whitlock." I never wanted to let go. But then again we do have forever.

_**Ok so this is th ninth chapter. I'm gonna take a break from this story but if you want check out my new story, Who New Angels Could Cry. This is a Carlisle and Esme story. If you have any objections to have me not write chapter ten. Well the truth is that I have writers block. If you have any ideas please tell me. Thanx ~alicewhitlockwannabe~ ;)**_


End file.
